Yet Another OC Christmas
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to The Ultimate OC Christmas Party. Gary Rain is the host of the next Christmas party, set to take place in Lowee, the land of White Serenity in Gamindustri. With his wife, Blanc, they prepare for what will surely be a White Christmas to remember forever with thier friends from other dimensions...oh and there may be some aggressive caroling too.


**For those who have followed me for a few years now, I bring to you my last story of the year, a one shot Christmas special, as it has been a small tradition for me. This time, the party is in Gamindustri, there'll also be a few easter egg surprises and a nod to a trend from years gone by.**

* * *

Yet Another OC Christmas

Gamindustri, a unique world where the land is ruled over by the CPUs, each one leads one of the four nations. There is Planeptune, watched over by CPU Purple Heart, Lastation, led by CPU Black Heart, Leanbox, led by CPU Green Heart. But this little one shot takes place in the land of white serenity known as Lowee. Led by CPU White Heart to the citizens of Lowee. However, away from the spotlight, she is simply known as Blanc.

That is something Gary Rain takes to heart with every day that passes by. It was the festive season in Lowee and the nation was somewhat colder than it normally was, the Winter had settled in and the festive season of Christmas was well underway. It had also been more than a year since Blanc and Gary tied the knot. He once said that if he married Blanc, he would move to Lowee to live with her which was exactly what he did.

Gary was in the middle of putting the finishing touches of the decorations that were displayed a large dojo room which was where a Christmas party was going to take place. For this year, it was Gary's turn to host the OC Christmas party that comes around once a year. It was a tradition that first came to light a few years ago when one of his OC friends from another dimension suggested it, and since then, many future Christmas parties took place in various dimensions.

He knew that in addition to the OC friends coming, they would be bringing thier love partners as well, all of which were at various stages in their relationships. But he also learnt that one of his OC friends from another dimension was planning to make the Christmas party more special and he swore to keep it a secret until the moment arrived. As he gently tied the mistletoe above the side of the room where the doors were, he climbed down from the short ladder and stored it away.

"There we go, all done." Gary said, feeling a little prideful. "How does it look, dear?"

Blanc was in the same room with him and she was finishing setting out the drinks by the large buffet tables.

"It's beautiful, Gary." She replied, smiling. "I see you placed the mistletoe above the door."

He nodded. "Well of course, it's a reminder that I am very much in love with you." He walked over and kissed her softly, causing Blanc to blush.

"Well, putting that aside, do you know how many will turn up?" She asked, holding his hand.

"Possibly, around ten guests. Anyways, we better get the mood of the party started." He went over to the stereo system and put on a Christmas album with the volume set to low.

Gary smirked a little when no one was looking, for he had also planned something too, it was to do with the OC friends and it was something he wanted to do for a long time. But that was something that he was going to leave until later on during the party. As the festive mood kicked in, there was a knock on the door, and Gary went to open it, seeing the first of many guests to arrive.

"Evening Gary, are we on time?" Alex asked.

"How wonderful to see you and Blanc again." Emma said.

"Hey, you two made it." Gary replied. "Actually, you're the first to make it here, we should be expecting the others soon."

Gary stood aside and Alex and Emma walked in where they were greeted by Blanc. Gary walked over to the kitchen to find the place being cleaned up after a whole day of making food, all thanks to help from Rom, Ram, Mina and even C-Sha offered to help. All four of them were at another party that was taking place in Planeptune. He reflected for a moment on how the year had been a quiet one since the wedding. The door was opened again, this time by Blanc as another pair of guests arrived.

"Looks like we got here in time." Mike said. "Evening Blanc, where's Gary?"

"I'm right here." Gary answered as he left the kitchen.

"Evening Gary, good to see you and Blanc again." Tiffany greeted as she and Mike walked in.

Gary was about to close the door, when he saw another two people arrive.

"Hi Gary, mind letting us in already?" Arnold asked. "It's kinda cold out here."

"Sure, come in you two."

"Thanks, looks like we got here just in time." Milfie said.

Alex took a bit of party food when no one was looking. "Looks like the party is beginning to take shape."

"Sure is, but it's what we've come to expect at this point." Arnold replied. "Hey Mike and Tiffany, you both well?"

"We sure are, although I am taking it easy." Tiffany answered. "I wanna announce something once everyone is here though."

"Let's give it some time though." Mike said. "It's going to be a big announcement too."

There was another knock on the door and Gary opened it, another four guests had turned up.

"Darin and Ethel, good to see you both." Gary greeted. "And evening to you as well, Callum and Levia."

"Hello." Ethel replied.

"How delightful to see our friends once more." Levia added.

As they walked in, Callum tapped Gary on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I have it with me."

"Right, the suit I got you is in the kitchen closet." Gary whispered back. "Good luck for later."

"Thanks, friend."

He went over to Blanc who had just started taking off the covers that protected the buffet food. "Is the food okay?"

"Yes, everything's well made, including the Christmas pudding over there." Blanc replied. "Rom and Ram worked very hard to make that."

"So I can see, although I do have to protest on them using blue and pink coloring for the icing."

She then hugged him. "As long as it tastes well, I don't think you should complain."

"I suppose you're right."

The door was then opened again and another two pairs arrived.

"Alright, we're here." Sophie said.

"Good, it looks a lot bigger than I thought." Martin added. "Oh hey, Gary, we're here now."

"Hey Martin, good to see you and Sophie made it." Gary replied. "And Matthew and Houki, I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

"Yeah, we could've got here sooner, but I was stuck on who to come with me since I have a harem and all." Matthew said.

"But in the end, he went with me." Houki added as the four of them walked inside. "After all, I was his very first love."

"So is that everyone?" Gary asked.

"Not yet, a new male OC is going to be joining our group soon, he should be here along with someone we haven't seen for a while."

"Huh, then who could that be?"

Just then, the door was knocked yet again, Gary opened it to see two people he hadn't seen for a while.

"Well I don't believe it, Mark and Nene. Haven't seen you both for a while."

"Hey there Gary, it's been too long." Mark replied. "Sorry for not staying in touch, the last few Christmases were busy for me and Nene."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet my boyfriend's friends." Nene said.

"Nice to meet you too, Nene." Gary replied. "Both of you come on in."

As the two of them greeted with the others, another couple arrived and they were not familiar, according to Gary.

"Excuse us, is this where the Christmas party is?" The guy asked.

"Oh, you must be Dylan Richardson from the Danganronpa dimension, right?" Gary responded. "Come on in, I'll introduce you to the others."

"Good to know. This is Kiyoka Maki, she's one of my five girlfriends."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kiyoka greeted.

Gary nodded and they walked in before Gary closed the door.

"Is this everyone now?" Matthew asked.

Gary nodded. "Yeah, this is all of us that we're able to make it."

"Still no word on where Randy is?" Arnold asked.

"Actually, I got a letter from him a week ago." Gary hummed. "He says that something horrible has happened in the Gamarket dimension and he is currently making preparations before he leaves his home city."

"Well, at least we finally got to hear from him in goddess knows how long." Martin said.

"Anyways, I better make a toast now that we're all gathered here."

"And I've gotta get ready for my part." Callum said.

"Me too, gotta be near my wife for mine." Mike added.

Gary grabbed a glass of clear wine and tapped it with a spoon.

"Sorry for interrupting the mingling session, but can I have your attention for the moment?" Gary announced as Blanc stood by his side. "We wanna say a big thank you to those who were able attend and to also say a big toast for what has been another great year for all of us. Some things have changed, but others have remained the same. Finally, cheers to the man upstairs who without him, none of this would be possible."

CHEERS!

"Right, before we get the party fully underway, we have three announcements. The first two are from our closest friends and the third one is something that I have planned for later. So Mike, why don't you go first."

Mike gulped. "Okay, here it goes."

"It's alright, honey. I'm right with you." Tiffany assured. "I want them to hear the news as well."

"Alright..."

Mike placed his hand and arm around Tiffany as she unbuttoned the top jacket to reveal...a bump on her stomach.

"Goodness, is that?!" Nene exclaimed.

Tiffany nodded happily. "Yep...Mike and I are really happy to tell you."

"We're having a baby!" The two of them spoke at the same time.

"Wow!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"That's awesome!"

"Congratulations you two!"

The various responses were just like they wanted it for that moment.

"I never thought I'd see the day to hear that Mike is gonna be a father." Callum said. "Congrats, friend."

"Thanks guys, she's only a few months pregnant." Mike replied. "Obviously, we had to tell her mom the news first and she was overjoyed to hear and she prays that it goes well when the day arrives. We then told her best friends Nikki and Audrey and even Kyu was happy for the two of us."

"Do you know when she's due?" Arnold asked.

"Well, Tiff says that it could be sometime during August next year." He then smiled. "But for me, the nervous part was telling my parents the news and they were surprised, but also very happy since they didn't believe they would become grandparents."

"So then, what's the second announcement?" Darin asked.

"Oh right, this one is more of a personal moment, so I'll let Callum take the floor."

"Thanks Gary." Callum replied before he stood in the centre with a suit he changed into when no one noticed.

"Oh, Callum, where did you get that suit?" Levia asked.

"Sorry for never telling you, but I wanted to keep this as a surprise." Callum answered. "I would like to take your hand, because I have something very important to tell you."

She gasped a little, but she nodded and walked over to him, letting him take her hand as very slow ballad music played in the background.

"Levia, since the first day I laid my eyes on you, I wondered why that was, what it meant and how did I feel about it. But as time moved on in the world we live in, I began to realize the answers that were in front of me all along. It was your kindness towards me that allowed me to feel comfortable since I am a human and that you were an overlord. That kindness became a strong bond of friendship between us, and then, our friendship became a relationship when I fell in love with you."

Levia sniffed a little, touched by his sincere words of love.

"Our relationship has grown since the day we kissed for the first time, and our love resulted in welcoming Sapphire, our child, into the world. To others, we would seem like a loving family. But there is one last thing I want to accomplish, before I can proudly say that our family is complete and whole." He paused as he got on one knee as several others gasped.

"Hic...Callum..." Levia felt emotional.

"And that is for you and I to not only live in our world as proud parents, but to be at your side for as long as you will have me." Callum took out a box and showed a ring with a dark blue diamond inside the middle. "Levia, will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your husband, and that you'll be my wife?"

Everyone stood in surprise, waiting for Levia's reply. Despite the tears falling down her cheeks, Levia looked at Callum...and she nodded happily. Callum sighed in relief as he stood up and placed the ring on Levia's finger before the two of them embraced, with a deep yet romantic kiss for one another as the other guests cheered over the announcement.

"Well, who would've thought it?" Mark asked. "Never expected Callum to pull out a moment like that."

"But it was romantic, right?" Nene responded. "I'm really happy for them both."

"Yeah, same here." Mark hugged Nene close to him.

The other couples were very pleased with how it went and Gary took a deep breath, he was the only one who knew about that plan. With the first two announcements done, everyone gathered around the newly engaged couple as the Christmas party continued.

"Well, congrats Callum, you took a big step today." Gary said. "It reminded me of when I proposed to Blanc."

"It was the same for me when I proposed to Milfie." Arnold added. "That was so long ago now."

"Guess I have a lot to live up to after seeing that." Darin sighed. "When am I gonna get the chance to propose to Ethel?"

"Give it time, friend." Mike replied. "It's all about popping the question when the time and mood is right."

"Yeah, but not everyone of us will get to do that." Matthew pointed out. "Since mine is a harem relationship, I don't believe it'll be possible."

"Agreed, it'll be the same for me, now that I think about it." Dylan nodded. "But that's fine by me, I don't need a piece of paper to prove my love."

"I suppose that's one way to go about it." Callum said. "Anyways, thanks for keeping that a secret, Gary. I was worried about that moment happening."

"Oh I don't blame you, I was exactly like that myself." He replied. "Anyways, after a few more minutes, I'll make the third announcement."

The other guys nodded and the party continued onwards.

* * *

"Alright men, are we ready?" Gary asked as they entered a scrapyard.

"Heck yeah, let's do this!" Callum exclaimed.

"Umm, could someone explain why this is happening?" Tiffany asked.

"Gary has been planning to do this since last Christmas." Blanc answered. "Apparently it's called aggressive caroling."

"Aggressive caroling, what does that mean?" Emma asked.

She sighed. "You'll see for yourselves, just stand well back when our boyfriends and husbands go wild."

"Umm, okay." Sophie nodded.

"Right, here we go." Gary switched on the portable stereo player and it played a festive rock song and the men joined in.

_You better watch out_  
_You better not cry_  
_You better not pout_  
_I'm telling you why_

_Cause I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_

The song suddenly switched to a heavy rock song and most of the guys went nuts, bashing several objects around the scrapheap. The only part that seemed more sane was the fact that Darin was holding an air guitar and rocking like a rock star. Needless to say, the females were all shocked at the sight of thier partners.

"What in the world?!" Nene exclaimed.

"Has some evil soul possessed our loves?" Levia asked with eyes wipe open.

"Calm yourselves, ladies." Blanc assured. "Gary likes to do this whenever he's had a stressful day at the guild."

"You mean he does this everyday?" Milfie asked, feeling confused.

"Not everyday, just when the pay he gets from a monster quest isn't good enough."

_He's making a list_  
_He's checking it twice_  
_He's gonna find out whose a faker_

_And NOBODY'S GETTING FLOPPED!_

"My head hurts." Ethel sighed.

"Even the rock song doesn't make any sense." Houki said.

"I guess deep down, boys will be boys." Emma added. "Well, most of them are."

"I get where you're coming from." Tiffany agreed. "I guess it's for the best that Mike gets this all out before my pregnancy process really kicks in."

_Cause Santa Claus is coming  
__Cause Santa Claus is coming  
__Cause Santa Claus is coming_

_TO TOWN!_

After the song ended, the men cheered with Gary standing tall, feeling very proud of himself.

"Oh, is it over?" Kiyoka asked.

"I hope so." Sophie answered.

* * *

After making thier way back to Gary and Blanc's big home, there was still time to wrap up the party.

"Alright men, it's that time of year again, let's spin the bottle!" Gary announced.

"Wait, where did you get that bottle from?" Alex asked.

"From the scrapyard, I swiped it when the rest of you were being comforted by your loves." He placed it sideways on the table. "Anyways, who's going to host the next one?!" he spun it round and it was going fast until it eventually slowed down before stopping at the person where the top part of the bottle was pointing at.

"Woah, it's me?!" Callum exclaimed.

"What a lucky day for you." Matthew said. "You got to propose and you'll be hosting next year's Christmas party."

"It's gonna take place in the Underworld though." Arnold reminded. "That's gonna be a trip and a half."

"Well, whether it's easy or not to get there, I must say that this was a real fun party." Dylan said. "I don't get to do stuff like this often."

"Fingers crossed we all get to make it by then." Mark added. "Cause you never know what the new year might bring for us."

"Exactly, so shall we wrap this up?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, let's raise a glass once more and that whatever new year brings, may it be all good fortune. Here's to the new year!"

After sharing a glass, a slow romantic ballad played and all the couples got to dance slowly. When the song finished, some of them began to leave, saying their goodbyes to Gary and Blanc.

"Great job on hosting this year, Gary." Arnold praised. "It was as good as Matthew's party."

"Thanks, it was real fun to have it here in Lowee." Gary replied.

"It had a lot of interesting things too." Milfie said. "See you both next year!"

"You too, see you both." Blanc replied.

One by one, each of the couples left until it was just Callum and Levia who had yet to leave.

"I'll see you both next year and good luck hosting the next one." Gary said.

"Thanks again. We'll make sure to send you an invitation in advance." Callum replied.

Blanc gave Levia a friendly hug. "Have a safe journey home and be sure to send an invitation to us."

"We will indeed, goodbye to you two." Levia replied before she and Callum left the house.

The whole room was now quiet with just Gary and Blanc holding each other close.

"I guess we can clean this up tomorrow morning." Gary said. "Cause I feel a little tired after all that hosting."

"I hope not." Blanc replied, frowning at him. "I'm not ready to go to bed just yet."

"And why would that be?"

She then smirked at him. "Come on, dear...you know what I want right now."

Gary's face went a little red. "Right now?"

"Well, Rom and Ram are at Planeptune. So we have the house to ourselves tonight."

"Good point." Gary then smirked back, wrapping his arms around her. "Then come with me and I'll give you your birthday present."

"Hmhmhm."

In not a moment too soon, Gary lifted up Blanc and carried her like a bride all the way to their bedroom. When they got into the room, Gary laid Blanc down on the bed and he joined with her.

"Marry Christmas, love." Gary said.

"Merry Christmas, dear." Blanc replied.

The two then proceeded to make out as the festive season continued to flow around the world of Gamindustri as another year would come to an end.

THE END

* * *

**So as of this OC story, Mike and Tiffany are going to be parents in mid-2020 and Callum and Levia will be getting married as well, how sweet is that?! ****And speaking of moments in stories like this, we are done! In other words, I am finished with story writing for this year. ****If you wanna see what I have planned for 2020, why not follow or fave me. Anyways, until the first day of the new year arrives, have yourselves a merry Christmas and a happy new year! :D**


End file.
